Werner Tatsuo
Werner Tatsuo is a Scryer for House Serpens. While he performs the usual duties of his title by providing precognative readings as he travels Acheron Rho, his true passion is the more covert work of the Scryers: Gathering any information he can get his hands on for the benefit of Serpens. Traits and Appearance * Average male height, around 5'10 * slim, fit build like that of a runner * Ethnically what we would recognize as Japanese, if any of us knew what Japan was * Black hair, shaved on the sides and medium length in the middle. usually worn slicked back * Blue eyes * Typically wears double-breasted overcoats in varying shades of green, black, and gray over a variety of outfits that tend to consist of loose shirts with with button or lace-up collars left somewhat undone tucked into more tight-fitting pants. When doing a reading for someone, wears formal theatrical robes. Personality Traits * Curious -Either as a side-effect of his job as a Scryer or the cause of it, Tatsuo looks for information anywhere he can find it, which sometimes gets him into precarious or awkward situations * Gregarious -Tatsuo considers himself quite charming and loves talking to people, especially if he feels like he can learn something * Suspicious - Having so frequently seen the discrepancy between people's public and private faces, Tatsuo rarely takes people at face value, looking for hidden meaning and motives in their words * Loyal - Tatsuo is fiercely loyal to House Serpens, and while his trust is hard to earn on a personal level, once you have it, it's just as hard to lose * Arrogant - Access to so much information that's typically hidden sometimes leads Tatsuo to believe he's the smartest person in the room, though he tries not to let it show. * Secretive - Tatsuo does not let out information easily Biography * Born in Yggdrazil, the 6th of 8 children * Moved to Sero'ak at 14 when his MES manifested to atend the Academy * After graduation, took up residence in the ancestral Werner home in Sero'ak, a luxury penthouse apartment known as the Canine residence * Joined the Scyers a year later and began his career in Aranath where he tested Fangs in training for information security * After completing his service in Aranath, he left Hroa and began wandering the sector on his personal ship, the HSS Oak Struck By Lightning * Recruited his crew from among other middle children in the extended Werner family, including his younger brother, Akira * Was rarely involved in some covert sabotage missions during the War Against the Artificials Early Life Tatsuo was born at the Werner estate in Yggdrazil on Hroa, the 6th of 8 children. He spent his childhood playing in the gardens around his home, but as he grew older he became resentful of the lack of attention he received from his parents. When his MES manifested, he was excited by the prospect of distinguishing himself at the Academy and applied himself diligently to his studies. Despite his success, frequently receiving scores in the top 5% of his courses, his parents showed only cursory interest. After it became clear that his efforts would never get what he really wanted, his scores began to slip and he began to act out more in classes. Luckily, a particularly kind Sophist recognized his potential and new where it could be applied: The Scryers. Education and Stats An Academy education and a career in the Scryers have taught Tatsuo many different skills fit for chatting people up and lurking for information he's not meant to have. He has the following Psionic techniques: Oracle, Sense the Need, Terminal Reflection, Intuitive Response, Alternate Outcome, Telekinetic Manipulation, Telekinetic Armory, Impact Sump. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members